


Laced Drink

by watcherofworlds



Series: Whumptober 2019 [21]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Prompt Fill, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 05:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcherofworlds/pseuds/watcherofworlds
Summary: Prompt Fill for Whumptober Day 21 "Laced Drink"





	Laced Drink

“Hey,” a man’s voice said, accompanied by a tap on Felicity’s shoulder, and she turned around to see a handsome man with blue eyes and neatly trimmed blond hair smiling at her. “Can I buy you a drink?”

“Me?” Felicity asked, finding herself needing to confirm that he was in fact talking to her and not someone behind her. He nodded.

“Why me?” she asked. “I mean, not that I’m not flattered, but there are so many considerably more beautiful girls in here.”

“I’m looking for a little something more than just beauty,” the man replied, and now there was a just a hint of something dangerous in his smile. “Now, can I get you that drink or not?”

“Sure,” Felicity replied, and let him lead her over to the bar, where she tried to ignore the pang she felt when the person behind it wasn’t Sara. It seemed the pain of that loss would never truly fade. She told the bartender what she wanted, then watched them carefully while they poured it- something her mother had taught her to do before she’d gone off to college. Not that she’d ever spent much time at parties or in bars or nightclubs, since they weren’t really her scene- the fact that she worked underneath a nightclub notwithstanding- but her mother had stressed the importance of keeping herself safe this way so much that the habit had become ingrained.

Finally, drink in hand, Felicity fell into conversation with the admittedly rather attractive guy who had bought it for her. Unfortunately, she could really only give it half her attention- the only reason she wasn’t down in the basement of Verdant right now was because she was waiting for a search algorithm to compile, and they’d all decided to try and distract themselves with something resembling how normal people spent their nights until it did, and now she was waiting for the alert on her phone that would let her know that it was time for them to return to their work.Finding herself momentarily losing interest in the conversation- she didn’t have much to add to it since her work prevented her from having anything resembling what one would call a social life- Felicity quickly glanced around Verdant to locate the rest of the team, so that she knew where to go when the time came to pass along the message that they needed to return to work. She spotted Roy up on the balcony, chatting with Thea, and Dig a few feet down the bar from her, and then finally Oliver, pacing, circling the dance floor like a shark in a business suit. She sighed. He  _ really _ needed to learn how to relax.

Turning back to the bar, Felicity reengaged in conversation with her companion, slowly finishing off her drink as she did so. He watched her at it, his smile seeming to turn dangerous, sharp edged like a knife blade. Something in the back of Felicity’s mind was telling her that something was off about him, but she shoved it aside. She just wanted to try and enjoy her evening. Besides, Oliver was close by, and she knew he would never let anything bad happen to her. 

By the time Felicity finished her drink, however, she knew that something was wrong. She felt woozy and fuzzy-headed, far more than she should have after one drink. She wasn’t  _ that _ much of a lightweight.

_ That was stupid, Felicity, _ she thought to herself, as much as she could think with her mind so muddled.  _ You _ never  _ take your eyes off your drink. The creep probably roofied you _ . She was powerless to resist when the creep in question, who’d seemed so nice that, like an idiot, she had deliberately ignored the off vibes she’d been getting from him, grabbed her by the arm and started to drag her toward the door. A dim flash of fear jolted through her as she realized what he was planning to do to her, but she was helpless, in no condition to fight him off. She tried sending silent danger signals to Dig and Oliver, but neither of them seemed to have seen what was happening, and her signals didn’t get through.

Before long, Felicity felt cold air on her face- she’d been dragged outside, into the darkness of the night. But Verdant’s front entrance was too exposed, too crowded with people, and her captor kept going, toward the alleyway on the side of the building. Felicity felt a small glimmer of hope- she knew where the side door of the Foundry that opened into the alley was. If she could get to it, she could escape. As she was yanked toward the mouth of the alley, she mustered her strength and made her move- she stomped hard on her captor’s instep, just like Sara had once taught her, and ran for the side door of the Foundry the second he let go of her. The drug was still in her system, affecting her coordination and making her stagger, but desperation fueled her on. It wasn’t enough- she felt her captor closing in behind her, and then he tackled her around the waist, forcing her to the ground.

“You bitch,” he growled in her ear as he flipped her over onto her back, pinning her wrists above her head with both hands and using his knee for force her legs apart. “You’ll pay for that.” Felicity screamed, as futile as that was with no one around to hear her, and struggled in vain to free herself. She knew it was hopeless. She couldn’t stop what was coming.

Suddenly, a familiar sharp, metallic sound rang out in the night, and her would be rapist fell back away from her with a howl of pain, a green fletched arrow jutting from his shoulder. Then a large, grey clad shape flew past her- Oliver, bow in hand, his quiver slung across his back, but still dressed in his normal clothes. As Felicity watched, he viciously yanked the arrow out of her would be rapist’s shoulder, making him scream, then slammed a fist into his face, knocking him out cold. Then he stood over him, his face contorted in a grimace of anger, blood dripping from the arrow in his hand, until Dig appeared in the mouth of the alleyway.

“Take care of him,” Oliver snarled, gesturing toward Felicity’s would be rapist. “Make sure he’s still right there when the cops arrive.” Dig nodded, and Oliver turned toward Felicity.

“Hey, hey,” he murmured, dropping to one knee in front of her and setting his bow down on the ground, giving her flashbacks to when she’d almost been killed by the Count. “Are you alright? Are you hurt?” His hands skimmed over her body, checking her for injuries.

“No, I’m not hurt,” Felicity managed to answer, but she left the other question unanswered because she couldn’t say with anything resembling certainty whether she was alright. She reached up to touch Oliver’s face, where his mask should have been, and mumbled, “Your mask. You’re not wearing your mask. What about your secret? Did anyone-”

“That doesn’t matter right now,” Oliver interjected. “The only thing that matters is that you’re safe.” Felicity’s grip on consciousness was growing weaker by the second, one last gift from whatever drug was in her system, and she was only dimly aware of Oliver gently and carefully gathering her into his arms and getting to his feet. The last thing she knew before everything went black was the feeling of being carried and the sudden strong conviction that she was finally safe.


End file.
